


Now You Know

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Less than a drabble, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Scooby Doo Thinks They're All Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: The Members of Mystery Inc. find out suddenly that they love one another.





	Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a transcript of some clip where Daphne said that Fred sometimes sings songs from Show Boat.

_The gang is on a case and Fred starts singing Make Believe from Show Boat for no reason._

Daphne: Fred stop singing that! It’s embarrassing!

Fred: Why’s it embarrassing?

Velma: Because it sounds like you’re singing to her.

Daphne: That’s not true!

Velma: Oh stop trying to hid it Daph! _(to Fred)_ She’s in love with you.

Daphne: Well you’re in love with Shaggy!

Shaggy: Fred’s in love with you too Daphne.

Fred: You’re in love with Velma!

_Scooby starts laughing_.

Shaggy: Like what’s so funny Scoob?

Scooby: Ri knew that rall the time!


End file.
